The Light
by Bella Marie Cullen 213
Summary: Now I know what you're thinking what the hell is "Light" well… it's the bane existence of a species so beautiful that literally there entire being is carved out of light by Aphrodite herself. Anyway i've been searching for the one i'd give my light to and my heart... It seems silly but i have a feeling he's close by,really close...-Oh Carlisle (i sighed dreamily)- A tale of 2 loves


Carlisle&Isabella

….

Isabella's Pov

I couldn't wait to go see my dad! I just got off my book tour and cleared my schedule for a trip to see him. Plus my Light grows brighter around family and I need to take care of it. Now I know what you're thinking what the hell is "Light" well… it's the bane existence of a species so beautiful that literally there entire being is carved out of light by Aphrodite herself. You wanna know what I am! I am a fairy yep you got me! But… here's the kicker I'm also a sex nymph that I got from my dad's side. But on the outside I look like any other being except I could rival most supermodels. Like Miranda Kerr.

Here's what I look like.

I have long silvery blonde locks of hair that curls at the ends. I have what you'd call a cute baby face with no fatning cheeks. I have ice blue eyes that pierce the very soul and plump small scarlet tinted lips. I have a very curvy figure with a round firm bottom and ample breast that are at least a D 36. I have a small tiny waist and a short stature of 4' 8''. Also my skin was very flawless and a creamy color that was baby smooth. I also had a cherry blossom tree going up my side starting on the inside of my thigh where the roots and branches curled around each other to wrap around twice around my thigh then spreaded out into branches with cherry blossoms up the inside of my thigh all the way up my side.

Now on with the story…

My father is 42 year olds and I am 21 so he had me when he was 21. My mother is scatterbrained and never keeps in touch so I haven't seen her in a while. Anyway my father is very wealthy because he plays stocks but he also is the chief of police in Forks.

I was brought out of my thoughts from a beeping horn.

I turned to see a car trying to pass me up and I rolled my eyes. I was in my black Chevy impala and driving on the expressway. I had my black police sunglasses that I borrowed from my dad and a police siren that I use for emergencies. hehe.

I noticed that I needed to fill up my car so I pulled into a gas station 5 blocks from my dad house. Once I got out I could feel the eyes of the town's people. I snickered to myself I wonder when they will realize its little Isa Swan. I wore skin tight dark brown jeans and white fur flat boots. I had a long sleeved tight jeweled thin purple shirt with a white parka sleeveless vest over it.

Although it must have sounded like normal $25 outfit and $10 shoes in actuality it was all designer and the shoes were $100 Rossi's.

I walked into the gas station and took off my sunglasses. I heard gasped nearby. I walked up to the counter and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Hi Mrs. Newton how are you doing" I asked her truly happy to see the lady who hired me in high school to watch her son as she run her store.

"Oh my dear! Isa darling your back! How is the big fancy city up there?" Mrs. Newton asked pulling me into a hug across the counter.

"Tiring, you know it's the city that never sleeps!" I told her rolling my eyes as I put my $50 dollar bill down for gas.

"Isa you have to show me pictures! Now Im sure you haven't seen your father yet, you always loved me the best! Now get your behind over there and kick him into gear he needs a little Christmas cheer" She winked at me and I laughed and said id see her later and come see little Mike again before leaving.

I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into someone. I slipped but the man caught me.

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" I squeaked as I looked up to see golden orbs glittering back at me.

"It's okay no blood no foul" The man said in his smooth but deep sexy voice.

I then realized I was still holding onto his muscled arms on top of a doctor's coat. I pulled away and blushed deeply and he chuckled.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen…. You are" He asked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan….my father is Chief Swan you might know him" I said and he nodded with realization.

He was goanna open his mouth again but I interrupted.

"Look I gotta go surprise him right now maybe we can meet again someday" I said and flashed him a smile and walked past him to my car.

"Wait! Don't you want my number!" he called.

"Carlisle one thing you should know about me is I believe in fate and if we were meant to see each other again we will" I left it at that and filled up my car quickly before taking off.

Thinking of the conversation I just had with that incredibly hot doctor I put on the song "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timbaland ft Katy Perry and I sang along to it on the way to my dad's house.

When I pulled in I saw my dad's cruiser in the drive way and smiled happily. I quietly turned off the car and slowly creeped up to the house.

I rang the doorbell and I heard a TV being shut off.

When he opened the door I threw myself into his arms.

"Daddy!" I screamed excited to see him and I felt him hug me back enthusiastically.

"Bell's! I haven't seen you since thanksgiving Skype!" He said and crushed me close and he pulled me inside.

"Yeah I'm so sorry about that! With the tour and everything I just couldn't get away!" I apologized pulling away.

"It's okay Bells as long as you're here" my dad said comfortingly.

I heard a cough and looked around him to see a women wearing a white almost see thru robe and a young boy behind her.

I gasped pulling away from him and stumbled backwards as tears sprung to my eyes.

I looked up at my dad to see his guilty expression.

I glared at him and turned away and ran to my car. I got in and quickly drove away.

I was circling the whole town aimlessly for 1 hour before I took out my tablet and found a rent a cabin station nearby.

I bought the most expensive one that was two floors and very beautiful.

It took me 45 minutes to get there and I unloaded all my stuff into cabin 3 surrounded by woods and very beautiful.

I pulled out several silver suitcases that all have locked code systems on them and set them on my large kitchen island.

Once I finished unloading my clothes that were in 5 brown suitcases I went to my silver ones and unloaded them.

I opened two and it was filled with all different kinds of weapons. I opened one and it was my Alchemy and Potions set with an extra compartment with emergency potions and ingredients.

Then I opened one and it was bewitched by witches that I know and respect to have an extendable compartment filled with an unlimited amount of books.

I opened another and it was a GPS tracker machine and opened another was a super computer with files upon files of different creatures.

I started looking thru my files under Vampires.

"Vegetarian Vampires mmm" I said slowly smiling as Carlisle's face popped into my head. I reached for my cell phone in my purse and typed "9" on speed dial.

IT rang a couple of times then it was answered.

"Hello! This is Gianna can I help you! "The human receptionist said happily and politely.

"Hello Gianna, I'm Isabella can you patch me into the kings, tell them an old friend wants to speak to them" I told her.

"Miss there in a meeting" She said slightly fearful.

"Well im sure they won't mind "I said smirking. I heard nothing for 20 seconds. Then…

"ISABELLA! How delightful I haven't seen you in a while my dear you must visit!" Aro boomed excitedly over the phone. I flinched at how loud he was.

"Uncle Aro must you pop my ear drum!" I cursed him.

"Yes must you brother" Ciaus said dryly over the phone a hint of laughter in his voice.

We all Laughed.

"So dear sweet bella how can we help you" Marcus asked me.

"Ummmm so you see I came to visit your brother in forks Washington… and I was wondering. I came across a vegetarian vampire like you's and I was wondering if you knew him" I asked them blushing deeply.

"And what would the name of this vampire be" Ciaus asked protectively.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I said innocently. I heard three sighs in relief.

"Carlisle Cullen my dear is a dear sweet friend of ours about 800 years old! Of course we know him!" Aro replied.

"Does he have a … coven by any chance" I asked innocently.

"Yes he does, but he calls them his family not coven" Marcus replied teasingly. After a moment of silence I sighed.

"Your goanna make me ask aren't you" I said pouting and they chuckled.

"Yes dear" Aro snickered.

"Is he single" I asked hopeful.

"Dreadfully so! Maybe I should send an escort or set him up with a girl" Caius teased.

I growled lowly at him and we talked for a little before hanging up.

I then went upstairs and prepared for bed.

I stripped naked after my shower and walked nude over to my window. I swear I saw someone out there and I smiled. I opened my large window wide open since the cold doesn't affect me.

I went and slipped in between my thin sheets and quickly fell asleep.

I swear right before I fell asleep I felt fingers grace my cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I awoke I realized that I never bought food and I was hungry.

So I threw on a high-waisted Aztec patterned skirt that went half way down my thigh and stuck to me like a second skin and combed my curly hair into long ringlets. I pulled a led zepplain band t shirt and I slipped on my black high heels putting star studs in my ear and grabbed my purse and left in my car to the supermarket.

When I arrived I hummed to different songs that I loved including "Diamonds"-Rihanna- and my girlfriend by theory of a dead man. I walked down aisles looking for food I liked when I accidently bumped into another cart.

"Oh my god im so sorry" I apologized looking at a group of kids who just joined the little pixie girl shopping in front of me.

"It's no problem! I'm Alice Cullen this is my boyfriend Jasper, brother Emmett his girlfriend Rosalie and my other brother Edward" The little pixie girl said happily. It kind of looked like they were all eager to please.

"Hello kids im Isabella Swan nice to meet you" Then I looked around them.

"Are you guys here alone" I said concerned for their wellbeing.

"Yes but we'll be fine, thank you" Edward said happy that I was concerned from them.

I eyed them like I didn't believe them.

"Alright kids just make sure you get home safely you shouldn't be out alone like this" I said and then realization struck me.

"Are you guys Dr. Carlisle Cullen's Kids" I asked suddenly and they all smiled brightly.

"Yup that's Daddy!" Alice squealed as Emmett boomed "That's our old man!" making me laugh.

"Tell him I'll see him around then" I said then flashed them a beautiful smile as I continued on with my shopping.

Once I collected and bout my food I sped home just wanting to eat.

Once I ate at home I left again to the mall.

I was just leaving Victoria secret when I crashed into someone and we both caught each other.

"We gotta stop meeting like this" I giggled as I looked into those beautiful gold eyes of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He chuckled and held me by my hips as we steadied ourselves.

After he didn't let go I just held in my smile.

"You're a very clumsy person" He stated teasingly.

"No me and the floor just happen to disagree on many things" I retorted smirking at him as he took a step closer to the point where I had to look up as he was a head taller than me.

"Carlisle-" I was cut off by the sudden onslaught of his lips dominating mine and his hands on my hips pulling me up to his chest.

I moaned into his mouth and ran my fingers up his chest gripping his collar.

I bit his bottom lip causing him to growl and I smirked into the kiss.

We pulled away panting and I smiled at his dark lusty eyes.

"Isabella would now be the right time to ask if I can take you to dinner tonight" He asked roughly.

I decided to play with him.

"Let me think about it" I asked teasingly causing him to playfully bite my shoulder.

"So" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely, 7 oclock tonight don't be late….my address is…." I said then leaned up and pecked his lips before swinging my hips as I walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had bought a beautiful outfit back in Europe and I finally have a chance to wear it.

I slipped on regular sexy black lace panties and then stepped into a BALMAIN white on black draped dress and zipped it up. I pressed it to my body to fit snug and fit like a second skin. Then I went over to my jewelry case and pressed my finger to the case as it read my thumb print.

I heard a beep and the case slid open. I reached inside and pulled out a chunky DANNIJO Mya necklace and paired it with DANNIJO Cecile earrings. I put them on and then slid the case closed locking it.

I went to my closet and searched for my Rebecca Minkoff Mini M.A.C. Clutch in Lavender. I was happy when I found it and put on music as I finished getting ready.

I was listening to "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry and was mouthing the lyrics while banging my head. I laughed when I was dancing crazily and tumbled onto my bed.

I then caught the time.

"I gotta go" I squeaked and ran to my closet throwing stuff out of the way. I pulled on my Modern Four Buckled Strappy Suede Cocktail High Heels Ankle Boots. I quickly grabbed my Burberry Tweed Country Jacket on the way out of the closet listening to "Like this" by Kelly Rowland as I bumped and grinded to the song.

I then went to my vanity and looked at my make-up.

"Alright magic do your stuff" I said and released some of power into the magic.

There was a sound and then all my makeup levitated and swirled around me using magic to give me a makeover.

When they were done they all slowly descended back to their original positions on my vanity.

I smiled as I took in my smoky black eyes and dramatic eyeliner with my elongated eye lashes dark thick and glittery. My lips are an enticing crimson and I smiled as I realized he should be here in 5 minutes.

I went to my clutch and filled it with the necessities. Then I magically used my power to straighten my hair and then tousled it to look like sexy sex bed hair.

The doorbell rang and I called out that I'd be down in a minute and for him to come in.

I quickly turned off the lights and grabbed my keys stuffing them into my purse as I continued locking up upstairs.

I gracefully descended the stairs and saw him with his back to me scrutinizing a painting I got from Caius in Italy. It was a painting of his wife Athenadora as she laid on a carpet in front of the fireplace with the fire casting a glow on her face. It was simply beautiful.

It was the only painting that anyone had of her and they gave it to me to remember my second mother by.

I admired the back view as he wore a dark blue button up with a black jacket over it and black dress pants and black shoes.

Wow he had a fine ass.

"Hello Carlisle, right on time" I said smoothly yet seductively as he turned around and his eyes widened and darkened upon looking at what I wore tonight.

"You look very beautiful Isabella" Carlisle said to me in his deep sexy smooth voice as his eyes drank me in. It sent shivers thru my body.

"Oh Carlisle right back at you handsome" I said and winked at him.

He smirked and stalked forward pulling me close as one tangled up into my hair gripping it while the other slid under my jacket thru the opening and gripped my side roughly.

"You smell so good" He groaned lowly with a growl just as I moaned and we pulled each other close and hungrily battled with our tongues. I let him win and I ran my tongue over his sensitive teeth in defeat as I let his tongue demandingly search my mouth.

Although I felt he was holding back I whimpered as he pulled away.

My lips throbbed red in passionate pain.

"Carlisle" I moaned as his lips traveled down my neck and he bit lightly on my neck making me get aroused.

"Let's go we have a reservation" He said with a smirk and let me go as I almost buckled under.

I could feel his erection stabbing me in the belly. Woah he must be big.

He pulled me along to the car and I got into his Mercedes. As he drives I placed my hand on his thigh lightly tickling the inside. With my hyper sensitive hearing I picked up his soft growl of pleasure before he placed one of his hands over mine and moved it over to my thigh as his hand lay possessively on my thigh.

I smiled in victory and settled back in my seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hi guys hope you like the first chappy! XD _

_Carlisle is so hot! Charlie has been a bad boy… whose the kid and women….._

_Anyway till next time!_


End file.
